The invention relates to an accessory for a liquid container, in particular a beverage container, such as a glass for a soft drink or beer, or tea, or a cup or mug for it.
It may be desirable to separately serve or add an ingredient for the beverage to the beverage in the beverage container. An example of this is a slice of lemon with a glass of white beer. Another example is a tea bag.
It may also be desirable to add something special, sometimes festive or something striking to a beverage container. An example of this is an ornament, such as an animal figure. An other example is an advertisement picture.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,502 a little cup or a slice of lemon is known, which has a curved shape and which at the concave side at the top is provided with a hook with which the little cup can be hung from the upper edge of the glass. The little cup is deformable in order to be pressed in to squeeze the slice of lemon, the juice escaping through the bottom of the little cup.
From Dutch patent application 88.00568 another holder for a lemon slice is known, consisting of two hingeably connected lemon slice-shaped halves.
Both halves are provided with lip portions, which in closed position of the holder form a lip which with the rest of the holder defines an accommodation space for the edge of a glass. The holder is designed to extend above the contents of the glass in the positioned situation. Both halves of the holder can be pressed together in order to squeeze the lemon slice, the juice escaping through a channel.
A drawback of the aforementioned known accessories for liquid or beverage containers is that their positioning on the beverage containers is far from stable and that they are suitable fur only a limited number of (beverage) container sizes. It may therefore occur that the lemon slice holders fall from the glass while serving the beverage and the lemon slice gets dirty. Also during drinking, the lemon slice holder may fall from the glass, so that a provision has to be made to be able store the lemon slice holder away. In order to facilitate the drinking in the above-mentioned second proposal the holder first has to be removed from the glass in any ease.